Zane Azala
Zane Azala: ' Is a Espada who is looking for Asuna Licht in the human world. 'Appearance Zane’s appearance is demonic by any accounts with medium length white hair that reaches to his shoulders and bright red eyes Zane’s mask takes the form of a fractured ankh pressed into the middle of his forehead and a necklace which goes around his neck and runs along the perimeter of his arrancar hole; The circular portion severed into three pieces with a half centimeter between them and the lower cross half jaggedly cracked straight down the center. Zane stands at five foot ten and has a lean muscular build similar to that of Ichigo. His face is more of an oval shape with a slightly pronounced chin. His body has absolutely no scars or wounds that cat be seen. His arrancar hole is just above the V made by his collarbone and just below the neck, unlike most arrancars Zane’s hole is not a perfect circle instead it takes pressed eye like shape similar to a sideways cat’s eye. Sitting in front of the hole and fused into his mask around the perimeter is a red jewel with a single drop of Zane’s black blood sealed within it. Zane will wear a variety of clothes ranging from a suit to an arrancar uniform. Zane has particular fondness for the colors red and black and as a result has modified his uniform, on top he wears a black high neck vest with a red trim, which ends at his pants on the front but extends down to his knee’s in the back. The vest is always left unzipped to the collar bone so his hollow hole is revealed. When not in uniform Zane will wear basically anything however his favorite attire is a jet-black suit with a white button down and blood red tie fastened with a large double Windsor knot. Zane always carries around a bronze pocket watch that he is quite fond of, the exterior has no external markings accept for a fractured Ankh similar to that on his forehead. He never seems to have to physically open the watch instead when he lifts it; it seems to open of his own accord when he wishes to check the time. The watch has peculiar trait in that it flashes with a jet black aura when blood touches. 'Personality' Zane is sadistic and destructive; he loves combat and habitually seeks strength. A product of twisted Nietzschean philosophy Zane believes in an evolutionary need for the strong to conquer and control the weak. He exhibits a savage blood lust and obsession with blood that borders on reverence, he always ‘sacrifices’ a drop of his enemies blood to his watch. Zane’s cruelty borders on the realm of hedonism, in that he greatly enjoys watching people suffer and loves to see fear and despair. However Zane is not a mindless killing machine, calculating and cold he enjoys the darker pleasures of life and perhaps his greatest pleasure is forcing the good and innocent to commit atrocities. Zane loves to drink, sleep with women, and draws a particular pleasure from torturing his enemies. Perhaps his greatest weakness and vice is gambling, never one to turn down a bet he almost compulsively accepts any offer given to him. However Zane believes that rules are for the weak and lives under a concept of survival of the fittest thus he will cheat and twist his way out of any bad bet either by rigging the bet or killing the person he lost to. The way Zane consumes a soul is different than most Hollow and arrancar, instead of physically eating them he places his hand on the forehead of the soul with his thumb and pinky pressed onto the temple, then the Jewel on his neck glows as the soul is absorbed through his hand. On a social level Zane is friendly but only to those he believes he can gain something from, whether that be a short relief from the perpetual boredom he feels when not fighting, killing, or gambling; or an actually material benefit. However Zane does have a sense of honor that he values greatly, this honor can be seen in many facets of his personality. For one any deals or agreements he makes he will complete even at the cost of his own life. Zane does not take orders well but will if he respects the person giving them, However Zane respect no one who is not stronger or just as strong as him. Zane has three hobbies in life, the first is black smithing more particularly the art of making swords; The second is Opera, Zane loves the Opera his favorite being tragedies he finds they always put him in a good mood. His final love is philosophy that he takes quite seriously and has spent many hours studying it and reading books by philosophers that came out after his imprisonment. Zane also deeply cares about how he dresses, basically if it isn’t handmade and expensive Zane wouldn’t be caught dead in it. However this also means he cares deeply about his clothes most of it one of a kind and tailor made for him, he would not hesitate to attack someone for spilling on it. To a degree Zane is caught in the old ways, and the way he speaks is sometimes reflective of this. Though at time he seems to be just like any other modern violent arrancar Zane justifies his violence through a twisted view on the necessity of death sometime he will even indicate the shatter Ankh (symbol of life) on his forehead as proof that he is emissary of fate and death. Often when speaking Zane’s speech has an almost poetic quality and he will often muse to himself and others about the philosophy of morality, ethics, and an existences goal in life. Perhaps the only person Zane truly cares about is his long time friend Sieger. Zane considers Sieger to be like a brother, a comrade in arms who he would never leave behind. When he finds himself confused he will confide in Sieger, however at the same time the two have a friendly rivalry always trying to overcome one another whether it be in fighting, games, or even something as simple as a foot race. 'History﻿' Zane was born as a hollow long before the conflict between Aizen and Soul society, like most arrancar he has no recollection of his time as a human or a soul. As a hollow Zane took the form of a violent and destructive Jackal like creature with long tentacles sticking out of his back. His time as hollow was first spent hunting humans however he soon lost a taste for the weak and pitiful souls. Returning to Hueco Mundo Zane took his first taste of hollow flesh jumping from a rock and landing squarely on the back of a large squatting toad like hollow. From that first taste Zane became ravenous hunting consuming and killing any hollow he saw. Over time he discovered a large pit filled with fighting hollow wasting no time Zane dove deep into the pit his only thoughts too satiate his ravenous hunger. For hours he tore and ripped at hollow flesh gorging himself on the bodies of those around him until suddenly he felt himself changing his body turning sleek and black as hundreds of hollow fused with him to form a Menos. Slowly but surely he fought against the other minds within the Menos eventually gaining dominance over the body and once again finding himself confronted with ravenous hunger. Wasting no time at all Zane consumed Menos after Menos eating his way through every creature he saw until his next fateful transformation. As an adjunchtas Zane was a terrifying creature, a massive humanoid Jackal with hundreds of tentacles tipped with razor sharp blades made of bone. Now with a personality Zane began to develop his Nietzschean ideals killing and consuming every other hollow he ran into. Day in and day out he hunted and consumed any hollow he accounted scouring the dessert he slowly became a creature based purely on killer instinct spending more time then not covered in the blood of other hollow he grew in strength and prowess on a daily basis. After years of scouring the dessert and consuming all who crossed his path. As the years continued Zane became bored with his existence as simple creature of destruction, known and feared as among the most powerful creatures in his area of Hueco Mundo he found no enemy who could provide him with a challenge. Deciding to traverse Hueco Mundo Zane discovered a group of powerful hollow who called themselves the ten. For the next five years he trained with them and used their knowledge ad strength to augment his own. Soon the ten became the eleven and Zane was accepted as the newest member of the group, however Zane had bigger plans. Together with his only true friend and fellow trainee of the group Sieger Nightluck he one by one began to consume and eliminate members of the group isolating them and killing them. In time the eleven was the seven and the three most powerful members where Zane, Sieger, and an arrancar named Aggran. Eager for power and quick to kill Zane continued his quest one by one killing the members of the group and consuming them with his partner Sieger. However as time went on Aggran discovered Zane’s betrayal and challenged him. The battle pushed Zane to new heights and in the heat of conflict he tore off his mask and became an arrancar, slaying and consuming Aggran. Zane now an arrancar parted ways with Sieger promising they would meet again and they would see who had become stronger. For the next ten years Zane scoured the desert of Hueco Mundo until he ran into Nuevo rey de hueco mundo and small group of newly made arrancar. Eager to consume the powers of this group he killed them all. He then turned to their leader who easily defeated Zane. Eager to grow and not one to accept loss Zane swore his allegiance to the leader in exchange for power granted by the Hogyoku. El Nuevo rey del hueco mundo accepted the deal and Zane became a member of Los Noches. However Zane still remembered his only friend Sieger and was determined to bring him to new power. So he left searching for his friend and killing everything that stood in his way. Over the next few months he became adjusted to his new power but still could not find his allusive friend. 'Powers and Abilities' ﻿''' '''Zanpakuto Corrupcion (けつ, lit. Corruption) is the name of Zane's zanpakutō, His zanpakuto takes the form of an Egyptian Khopesh. This blade more popular in ancient Egypt has a ten-inch black handle with a golden floral inlay pressed into it. The blade has a small ridge for a guard and then extends 18 inches as a straight bronze colored blade. The blade then suddenly curves for two feet; two pressed groves running along the length of the weapon. The sheathe of the blade is unique in itself; it is jet black and appears to be made of a flowing black liquid. In reality the sheathe is made of compressed shadows similar to shadlings but solid. Zane can will this sheath on and off of the blade and it has a black shoulder strap that also appears. While sheathed the blade does no additional damage instead if he were to attack someone with the sheath on, though It would not break or come off it would do little to no damage beyond the physical blunt force. When Zane wills the sheath on and off of the blade it seems to flow in and out of the groves along it. Despite the size Zane normally wields his zanpkauto with one hand keeping the other free, however on the occasion he will wield it as a two-handed weapon reducing maneuverability for strength. Resurrección: Corrupcion '''is released through the command, '''Separate del odio, '''Jin’s release form looks like Anubis from ancient eygptian mythology, with a humonoid body and a Jackals head, his body is covered from head to toe thin black coat. His eyes appear to rubies with a single teardrop of black blood in them and he has fangs that protrude slightly from his canine like jaw. He has thick muscular arms that lead to a pair of slightly over sized four fingered skeletal claws. Pressed into his chest is a white shattered ankh that looks like his mask remains. While he has no hair he has three, foot and a half long tentacles that grow from the base of his skull appearing almost like dread locks in the way they sprout from the skull. In the middle of each of those tentacles is an inch thick gold ring. Sprouting from his temples Jin has two horns similar to that of a bull in shape but with the segmented texture of a rams horn. Zane body actually has three deceptions the first lies in in the skin over his arms and face, the second in the tentacles that grow from his head and the third in his large claw like hands. The skin over Jin’s face is actually a series of tiny tentacles that can recede to reveal his true face a skeletal Jackals head. While Jin’s arms appear to be muscular they are actually skeletal his arms are wrapped in three tentacles that sprout from the wrist. Jin can control these tentacles with pinpoint accuracy extend from the wrist they are roughly three feet long. The gold rings on the tentacles that grow from his skull actually can break apart into three pieces each separation hiding one foot of coiled muscle which he can extend adding an extra two feet to the length of the tentacles, Like the tentacles on his arm he has complete control over these tentacles. The final secret of Jin’s body lies in his Skeletal claws, while at first glance these claws appear to be a single solid structure it is actually a highly complex series of interlinking razor sharp bones held together by a complex muscle structure. Each of the fingers of the claws can pull from the palm to unfold into a thin one and a half foot by one inch blade. He can then connect these fingers locking them in place to create a foot and half long blade that is four inches wide and a quarter inch thick. Clothing wise Jin wears a a pair of white shorts with a golden belt, besides that his body is basically exposed except for the necklace like mask fragment that remains surrounding his hollow hole, the jewel that normally sits in front of his hollow disappears. '''Resurrección Special Abilities: Zane's Corrupcion allows him control and manipulate the darkness . Llamada a las sombras '(Call to the Shadows) By raising both arm Zane creates a swirling vortex of shadows around his body the vortex is roughly four feet in diameter and ten feet tall and spins at roughly 100 mph. When he drops his arms the vortex swirls into his hands and can be blasted at an opponent at a rate of 60mph. Effect: The vortex is defensive shield capable of blocking melee attacks; projectile attacks are captured within the vortex and can then be redirected when he fires the vortex. Limitations: While the shield is up Zane is immobile, if there is no projectile captured in the vortex, the blast it creates will do little damage and works more to push an enemy back. While an enemy cannot see into the vortex Zane cannot see out of it. The vortex can grab any projectile that is up to five inches in radius. '''Ataque de las sombras '(strike of shadows.)With the vocal command “Huelga” Zane’s blade hands glow black with energy, when this happens replica blades made of black energy appear and mimic any slash or attack made by the blades. (Note: this happens simultaneously). By mimic slash it means the length angle and velocity of the slash is exactly the same as the one made by Zane’s blades. Effect: Zane creates blades of black glowing energy that mimic his attack. The blades are concentrated forms of Zane’s reiatsu and are just as strong as the blades they are mimicking. Limitation: The blades must be formed within a five-foot radius of Zane, Compression Cero does not effect Slash of shadows. The blades disappear instantly after each attack or if they are blocked. This last for three posts and then he can’t do it again for two. 'Cuerno de las sombras '(Horn of the Shadows)Zane tears off one of his horns and an immense amount of spiritual energy swirls around it he can then consume the horns temporarily healing all his wounds and placing him back at full strength regardless of the damage he has received. It would seem as though he just released but without the horns. Removing the horns requires little energy however it is extremely painful like ripping out a finger nail but much worse. Effect: Within the structure of Zane’s horns lies a powerful healing agent this sponge like substance houses hundreds of cell sized scarabs that interact with the body causing a form of rapid regeneration on all wounds. However the scarabs can only maintain the healing and energy spikes for limited time before the stress denaturalizes the proteins within the scarabs causing all healing done by them to disappear. Limitation: Zane only has two horns so he can only use this ability once per resurrection, the horns will not grow back during a single thread. The healing is only temporary and used as a last resort if Zane consumes the horn he is healed for six posts after which his injuries will reappear in addition to any wounds he gained while healed. He can consume a single horn for half the effect (this includes both healing and time).Eating the horns is done quickly however the healing does not take place until next post. ﻿ '''﻿